Whom In Between
by SingleGlassRose
Summary: How will Kagome think of Inuyasha after he has deserted her? After being saved by Sesshoumaru, she sees a more gentler side to him. When Inuyasha comes and tries to regain her trust she must decide between a bloodthirsty Taiyoukai or hanyou that's broken
1. The Abandoner

_ Anyway, I deleted my first fanfic ever because I realized how bad it was. :P Then I wrote this one! Second one eva!!!  
  
(o^_^o) Yay! I do hope you enjoy this. If you don't... -_- Honestly, I tried my best... Anyway, on with the fanfic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.... -starts crying hysterically-  
  
Whom In Between By: SingleGlassRose  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: The Abandoner  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome screamed. She watched in horror as Inuyasha ran after a disappearing white figure.  
  
"Kikyou!" The shout was faintly heard as the hanyou vanished over the hill.  
  
Kagome blinked rapidly as tears sprang to the corners of her eyes. 'Go ahead. Go after your precious Kikyou..'  
  
"Kagome-Chan..."  
  
"Kagome-Sama..."  
  
The young miko turned to see her friends lying on the ground. Obviously severely injured.  
  
Kagome ran to Sango's side and set a gentle hand upon the Exterminator's head.  
  
"Please hang in there, Sango-Chan." She whispered. The Tajiya nodded weakly and closed her eyes.  
  
"Miroku-Sama. Daijabou?" Kagome Higurashi kneeled beside the monk. She shook him gently on the shoulder. Houshi-Sama slowly opened his eyes and stared at the miko beside him.  
  
"Inuyasha left us.. didn't he?" He asked quietly. Kagome froze at his question. Unable to answer she looked away, chocolate eyes downcast. Miroku smiled wanly back at her and closed his eyes momentarily.  
  
'That's right Inuyasha.. You abandoned us....'  
  
Kagome suddenly heard an evil chuckle that sent shivers down her spine. She was immediately upon her feet.  
  
"Hmm.. The pathetic mutt decided to desert his poor friends and give chase after his love." The malice-filled voice said mockingly to her. Kagome gave a worried glance over at her younger companions. Shippo lay beside Kirara.. and both were unconscious.  
  
Kagome swiftly notched an arrow into her bow. She pulled the feathers until the bow was pulled into a taut arc.  
  
"This is all your fault, Naraku!" She shouted back.  
  
She carefully took aim at the hideous creature. Naraku was in his true form- Tentacles were flying wildly everywhere, scarlet claws extended from his body, and gruesome looking pieces of flesh lay around him. Naraku's red eyes stared into her own as he laughed.  
  
"Bastard.. die!" Kagome finally let go.  
  
Her arrow of Purity flew fast and true. It hit Naraku in his bare chest. Naraku grimaced in pain. The arrow seemed to be melting a hole in him. One of Naraku's' tentacles hastily pulled the arrow out and dropped it on the floor.  
  
Naraku glowered dangerously at the young girl. Red eyes glowed crimson with hate for the miko. 'Get ready for your doom.. Kagome.' He smirked eerily. Kagome squirmed uncomfortably at his grin, but confidently notched another arrow into her bow.. but that didn't prepare her for what would happen next.  
  
"DIE BITCH!!" He yelled. A blast of white power came from Naraku and came hurtling toward Kagome's direction.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Both Sango and Miroku's scream was heard over the loud whirling noise of the attack.  
  
Kagome's brown eyes widened in terror. There was nothing to do now. Her companions were injured, and her protector had abandoned them. There was nothing she could do to avoid the ball of energy. Nothing.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
Then everything went black...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
. Gomen to stop it like that!!! Please review! Comments are GREATLY appreciated. Arigoto. ^^ Hope you read on to Chapter 2! 


	2. Known Stranger

Welcome back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please continue on to Chapter 2! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Known Stranger  
  
Kagome's eyes blinked open, but she quickly shut them again. She looked around the unfamiliar place, and noticed that the morning had come. Birds were twittering excitedly for the new day.  
  
"Kagome-chan, you have awoken?" Said a light voice. Kagome raised her head to see Sango hobbling in on crutches. Her left foot had a cast upon it.  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome struggled out of bed, but only to collapse into a heap of searing red pain. Sango hurried to her friend's side and gently pushed her back.  
  
"You have better rest. Don't forget, you have been hurt too." The Tajiya explained to her. The young miko nodded understandingly and laid back down.  
  
"Kagome-sama?" The monk walked in. A cast on one of his arms, and a bandage wrapped about his forehead. Kagome nodded to him and gave a glance out the window. Fields of green grass sprinkled with beautiful flowers.  
  
"Ano..." She turned to both of them. Confusion clearly written on her pale face. "Where are we?"  
  
Miroku and Sango glanced at eachother before turning their attention back to the wounded miko. Sango and Miroku smiled gently. Sango nodded to Miroku, who opened his mouth to answer.  
  
"We're in Sess-" He was suddenly interrupted by a high pitched squeal. A small orange blur pounced on Kagome's bed and hugged her.  
  
"Ohiyo pretty lady! Remember Rin? I'm Rin!" The small girl looking around the age of seven pointed to herself. Kagome blinked her eyes and stared at the young girl in the orange and white checkered kimono.  
  
"Of coarse I remember you!" Kagome gently pushed back the bangs that covered the girl's eyes. "But that must mean..." She looked back up at Sango and Miroku.  
  
Sango nodded. "We're in Sesshoumaru-Sama's palace." Kagome's eyes widened in astonishment.  
  
"Why?" She asked quietly. Rin grinned her toothy grin and tapped a finger on Kagome's forehead.  
  
"Silly. Rin told Sesshoumaru-sama to save you, pretty lady!" She pointed at Miroku's and Sango's wounds. "Sesshoumaru-sama borrowed pretty lady's bandages." Rin explained it as though to an infant.  
  
Soft tapping footsteps padded into the room. Shippo rubbed his eyes, and Kirara, who was beside him, opened its mouth in a yawn.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango exclaimed. The small kitty mewed and jumped into its owner's arms. Shippo's bright green eyes widened.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's hug and trembled as tears rolled from his face. "I thought we were gonna die.." He sobbed quietly. Kagome stroked his fiery red hair and wiped away the wet streaks on his face.  
  
Rin smiled sadly and padded his back. "Don't worry! Rin and Sesshoumaru- sama will take care of all of you!" She spread her arms to make a point.  
  
"Rin. Are they feeling better?" A low voice suddenly asked. Rin squealed, jumped off the bed and latched herself to a leg.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Everyone in the room turned to stare at him in surprise. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed.  
  
'Eyes so like Inuyasha's...' Kagome thought.  
  
"Ano.. Arigoto Sesshoumaru-Sama.. for saving us all." Kagome piped up. Sango and Miroku nodded and joined in with their thanks.  
  
The Lord turned away, so that only his back was to them. A tinge of amusement was hidden in his voice-  
  
"Do not thank me. Thank Rin. Remember, you are mere humans to me. Without Rin.." He turned and fixed a steady gaze upon Kagome. "I don't think you'd be here today.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^^ Yay! Go Rin and Sesshoumaru! (o^_^o) PLEASE REVIEW, COMMENTS EVER SO GREATLY APPRECIATED!!! 


	3. Familiar Voices

-waves- Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, ready to see what's going with Inuyasha? ¬¬ -shifty glance-  
  
::All your fault Inuyasha! How could you!?::  
  
*Inuyasha stares in dumb innocence* : I did nothing wrong!!!  
  
-bangs a mallet- ::YOU ARE GUILTY!!!::  
  
Disclaimer: ...........I cannot bare to say it! -tears- ;_; On with the show! ~ Erm.. I meant, fanfic. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Familiar Voices  
  
Inuyasha hugged the miko back. Breathing into her ebony tresses, taking in the recognizable scent of soil and herbs.  
  
"Inuyasha.." She whispered. "Please don't leave me, ever again." Kikyou hugged him even more tightly to her, sharp nails digging into his back.  
  
Inuyasha stared down at the pale figure, and started caressing her face gently. Staring into her dark eyes. Eyes that held such emotion.. emotions that even the great Inuyasha could not define. Though- there was a hidden spark in there, a spark of malice.  
  
"Kikyou. Please, listen to me." He said, loosening his grip on the woman. Kikyou's orbs suddenly narrowed dangerously, and she grabbed him back to her hug. "Kikyou..."  
  
"Inuyasha, don't you love me?" She lifted her face and peered into the hanyou's eyes. "Do you not care for me?" She asked. Kikyou studied the half-breed's face.  
  
The rich silver hair. The golden hue orbs. The strong muscled features. The adorable silver doggy ears that sat on his head.  
  
That was Inuyasha.  
  
His face.  
  
Kikyou now sees the things of his face that she had never noticed before. This was the face. The face that she had been in love with..  
  
Inuyasha's eyes started drooping gradually. His face gained a sleepy look.  
  
"Come Inuyasha. Come to hell with me.." Kikyou whispered. A sly grin spread upon her features.  
  
A orange glow erupted around the pair. The grass billowed away from them, trembling in the sudden violent breeze...  
  
~~~ ::Inuyasha's POV::  
  
Peaceful blackness had surrounded me. I felt as though in a dream, feeling misty to the outside world. The only thing present was the darkness, and the slight warmth of Kikyou's arms around me. Kikyou...  
  
[ Inuyasha, daijabou? ] A small voice suddenly tingled at the back of my memory. A voice of concern. A voice that belonged to someone that forever had cared for me.. a friend- The voice.. so familiar...  
  
[ Inuyasha! ] Stab. A stab of pain suddenly irrupted in my head. That voice! She needs help! Desperation, helplessness.. and trust clung to the melodious voice..  
  
[ Inuyasha ] Remember.. [ Inuyasha.. ] .... [ INUYASHA!!!! ] ..I remember!!  
  
My eyes snapped open.  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
* ((back in fanfic pov.. ^_^))  
  
The young girl's eyes snapped open as a voice came from the back of her head.  
  
[ KAGOME!! ]  
  
A sudden wave of uneasiness swept over Kagome. A feeling of desperation finally wretched Kagome from her bed. She ran to the balcony in her room that overlooked the garden.  
  
Kagome leaned over the white stone rail, breathing frantically, trying to calm herself down.  
  
That voice.. wasn't it.. Inuyasha......? Is it possible?  
  
A light presence unexpectedly nudged Kagome. She turned her head to see the Taiyoukai of the West.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked. His voice held no emotion, and his face remained stoic, eyes staring forward.  
  
Kagome flashed a small smile at Sesshoumaru. Though greatly surprised he asked about her welfare.  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm feeling much better now, thank you." She replied quietly.  
  
Her bandaged hand traveled to her waist, where a thick bandage was wrapped under her clothing.  
  
She followed the Western Lord's gaze out into the garden. And admired the beauty. There was a single tree that was by the wall, covered in light pink cherry blossoms. Jasmine, roses, orchids, and lilies, were scattered here and there, and a patch of azure Forget-Me-Nots grew in the middle, along with some daisies along the border.  
  
A breeze carried the sound of children giggling to Kagome's ears. Kagome could see Rin and Shippo chasing after eachother in a game of tag in the fields. They were so young, care free.. and orphaned. What a pity, losing your parents at such a young age. Kagome could not imagine her life without her dear mother there to guide her.  
  
She gave a side-glance at Sesshoumaru. But of coarse... Inuyasha had lost his parents at a young age, and Sesshoumaru also for that matter.  
  
Kagome stretched her arms above her head lightly. Her wound at the waist prickled in pain. Kagome stood on her tippy toes in boredom, forgetting all about her injured ankle.  
  
Her legs crippled beneath her, and Kagome flinched, expecting to hit the hard cold floor.  
  
She did not.  
  
Instead, she fell in a pair of strong muscled arms, and she looked up, surprised. The Inu youkai had caught her as if she was a feather. Kagome looked away as a blush rose to her cheeks.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and helped the clumsy girl back unto her feet. Somehow...  
  
She looked kinda cute with that pinkish tinge in her cheeks.  
  
What the --!?  
  
'Where did that come from? She's just a human. My little brother's wench.'  
  
"Um... Gomen for falling on you." Kagome said, eyes to the ground. Sesshoumaru nodded wordlessly, and she quickly limped away.  
  
'Baka Inuyasha. Come and get your useless miko.'  
  
*  
  
'What the heck happened back there with Sesshoumaru!?'  
  
Finally deciding to ignore it, Kagome sat down in the grass in the same field where Shippo-chan and Rin were playing.  
  
Rin, upon seeing 'pretty lady', ran over to the young miko and placed a flower wreath on her head.  
  
"Now Kagome-oneesama is a princess!" With a giggle, Rin ran back to her newfound friend's side.  
  
A small sad smile tugged at Kagome's lips. She hugged her knees to her chest, and cradled her head in her arms.  
  
'Inuyasha... where are you?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(o^.^o) Aww, Rin and Shippo! -glares at Inuyasha- -.- -gives Sesshoumaru a glance- O_o..... Hehe, please R&R!! Arigoto. ^^ I'mma gonna work on the fourth chapter now!!!  
  
Sayonara! 


	4. Faint Lingering

THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED! These are my 'responses' (o^_^o)  
  
Jade Garden ~ Thank you! Sess/Kag fic? You'll see! ^_~  
  
Silver Kitsune ~ Arigoto! I will continue! ^^  
  
Young-girl-15 ~ Gomen.. but.. I dun get it? But thanks! Hehe.. you like Sesshou? ^^  
  
Fireangel ~ ^^ Glad you enjoyed it! Here's the next chapta!  
  
Dragonmage Shizuka ~ LoL. I can tell that you like Rin! Fluffy-sama? LoLz!  
  
Gopher2806 ~ Umm.. In this case, I guess I'll just make Sesshoumaru smirk for some otha reasons. ^_^;;  
  
Fairyfly ~ Thanks, I'll consider your suggestion with Kikyou.  
  
Starlight-14 ~ You like? Thanks for the support!  
  
Sori of Chrome Dragon ~ (^_^) What's Sesshoumaru planning? (^_~) You'll see!  
  
Alia ~ Thanks for the suggestions. I'll consider it. Hope you enjoy Chapter 4!  
  
The Unnamed Demon ~ Arigoto very muchies! ^^ I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapta.  
  
Stephanie ~ (o^_^o) I can tell you like it alot! Adding more chapters now~!  
  
Keo ~ Thanks for reading it Keona! -mutters:: Even if you don't really like watching Inuyasha... - But thanks anyway. Cya at school, Keo! (^.^)  
  
Thank you all! Like ~ ALOT ALOT! Now.. where was I?  
  
*Inuyasha bangs me on the head* : GET IT GOING!  
  
-rubs head in pain- ::Okay..Okay... geeeeeze!::  
  
^_^;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Faint Lingering  
  
Wind tousled Inuyasha's hair fiercely. Inuyasha's bare feet moved rapidly over the wind-swept grass, following the faint disgusting scent of Naraku.. back to the place where they had last battled.  
  
Inuyasha skidded into a stop, dirt billowing outward. He looked around the area-  
  
A vast dry plateau, where a few pieces of Naraku's flesh lay. Blood stained soil lay scattered around the area.  
  
"Kagome! Sango! Miroku! Shippo! Kirara!" Inuyasha yelled frantically.  
  
"Kagome!!!"  
  
No trace of the miko.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
No trace of the Youkai Exterminator.  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
No trace of the lecherous monk.  
  
"Shippo!"  
  
No trace of the little annoying kitsune.  
  
"Kirara!"  
  
No trace of the ferocious fire Neko .  
  
Inuyasha's hands clenched tightly into fists. His spun around and around, hoping to find at least a sign of where they've gone.  
  
Blood.  
  
Inuyasha whirled around to see a large puddle of blood that had a familiar scent to it....  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed. This blood! ~ It was Kagome's blood!!!  
  
"Dammit! Dammit..." The last curse faded from Inuyasha's lips as he buried his face in his hands.  
  
'It's your fault! You know it! Why are you such an idiot! You failed to protect Kagome! .. again...'  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
'Kikyou.. where are you going!?'  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou's arm as she turned to leave. She glared at him with narrowed eyes. She pointed an arrow point to his arm.  
  
"Let go." She said calmly. Inuyasha's golden orbs widened in surprise.  
  
"Kikyou, what are you doing?" He asked. A small wry smile crept to her lips.  
  
The resurrected miko gave a quick glance over at her reincarnation- who was shooting Purifying arrows at youkai.  
  
"Inuyasha. If I leave now, it'll probably be the last time we see eachother." Kikyou lied.  
  
Doubt and sadness quickly dulled the hanyou's eyes.  
  
'I can finally convince Inuyasha to follow me.. forever.'  
  
Inuyasha looked downcast as he struggled to decide. Kikyou's eyes hardened. He was obviously thinking about his friends- about that Kagome. The revived miko turned away from Inuyasha and the others, and briskly walked off. Head held high, face showing no emotions.  
  
Inuyasha blinked and ran after her. 'I will not lose you, Kikyou!'  
  
"Kikyou!"  
  
~*~FLASHBACK ENDS~*~  
  
Inuyasha abruptly crippled over and started punching the ground with his fist.  
  
'You-' Punch. 'Bastard-' Punch. 'How could-' Punch. 'Leave Kagome-' Punch. 'And the others-' Punch. 'Like that!?!' Punch. Punch. Punch.  
  
Inuyasha slowly regained his position upon his feet. Bruised fist quivering slightly with fury. Only did then he found something --  
  
That scent!  
  
Inuyasha collapsed upon his stomach, sniffing the land rapidly. That scent..  
  
Something tickled at the back of his memory. A quick image flashed across his eyes.  
  
A sword.  
  
The brother of Tetsusaiga!  
  
Tenseiga!  
  
Inuyasha's eyes enlarged. This same scent was upon the aura around the Healing Sword.  
  
The clean metallic smell mingled around the pool of Kagome's blood. But.. that could only mean --  
  
Sure enough, Inuyasha made out the scent of his older half brother- Sesshoumaru.. Faint, barely makable, but there.  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha jumped upon his feet. Who knows what that bastard would to his friends!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for Chapta 4. Not really long, eh? Sry! _ Chapta 5, comin' up! (^_^);; 


	5. Unanswered Thoughts

Peek-a-boo! You found Chapter 5! Yippeeeee! -gives Inuyasha a pat- ^.^ ::So glad you decided to look for them!::  
  
*Inuyasha glares* : I would no matter what!  
  
-huggles- ::AWW!::  
  
Disclaimer: One day, in my dreams I will own Inuyasha! Muahahahah.. .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Unanswered Thoughts  
  
A large impassive figure stood on the veranda. Looking out in the garden, where a teenage human being sat on the white stone bench underneath the cherry tree.  
  
In her lap sat two children- A little ningen girl, wearing a checkered white and orange kimono. And a little kitsune, with bright green eyes and a cheerful attitude. Both were sucking on what the miko called "lollipops".  
  
Sharp ears upon the form listened as the miko read a story to the children ~  
  
"Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there lived a beautiful princess named Snow White. She had hair black as ebony, skin as white as snow, and lips as red as roses. Now, that princess had an evil stepmother, who had a magic mirror. Every morning, in vain, she would ask: Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of us all?  
  
The Taiyoukai lord of the West remained listening, finally noticing the alluring scent of jasmine and roses wherever Kagome went.  
  
'Funny.. that I never noticed it before.'  
  
Sesshoumaru continued standing there on the terrace until unexpectedly, Kagome looked up in his direction.  
  
Sesshoumaru tensed. But Kagome, noticing the youkai's gaze, flashed a smile.  
  
Embarrassed, the lord turned away, and started walking downstairs.  
  
'Tch.. Peculiar.. that I didn't notice those things before...'  
  
Sesshoumaru recalled the raven black hair, the peach colored skin, and those eyes. Not necessarily brown, but tawny. Tawny- the beautiful colors of gold hue and a rich light brown. Her eyes. Similar to the colors of topaz.  
  
'Why am I even thinking about her?!'  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head and walked on, running his hand through his silver mane of hair.  
  
*  
  
Kagome breathed in the sweet aroma of flora. Such peaceful surroundings! In her arms, Rin and Shippo lay sleeping. A yellow canary flittered down from a branch, and landed on Kagome's outstretched hand.  
  
"Hello.." Kagome said quietly. "Would you find Inuyasha for me?"  
  
The bird warbled in high melodious tones. It cocked its little yellow head to the side and chirped.  
  
Kagome smiled and sent him off. Watching him flitting off in the canvas of the baby blue sky.  
  
'Find him... and tell him to come back.. for me.'  
  
Kagome sighed and looked toward the veranda that she had saw Sesshoumaru- sama upon.  
  
'Did I really see him looking at me?' Kagome thought. 'That's silly. Why would he? You've heard him say he despised humans, thought them disgusting.. But then again..'  
  
Kagome looked down at Rin. 'He protects Rin with his life...'  
  
Tawny eyes watched as the sky was suddenly painted with light orange hue, and fringes of a delicate pink. Dashed off with darkening blue, and early stars tainted the canvas. A canvas of change.  
  
'Inuyasha.. Are you looking up at the same sky, and thinking about me? As I you?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^^ Aw, Kagome and Inuyasha.. O_o Sesshoumaru- where you gettin' at? Anyway! Please look forward to Chapter 6. So sorry that I can't continue on.. X_x Got so much hw to finish! Schools in two days! X_X_X_X_X  
  
Please review!! Arigoto, and Sayonara! 


	6. Sunset

I AM SO SORRY that I haven't been updating. So buzy! So much hw! . Gomen, gomen, gomen! Anyway, next chappie~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Sunset  
  
Sango glanced toward the doorway of the palace, and nodded to Miroku's question. Sango's dark violet eyes followed a certain young miko, and a youkai that was walking with her.  
  
"It seems as though Sesshoumaru-sama has changed a bit under Kagome-sama's influence." Miroku commented.  
  
The Houshi and Tajiya were outside under a large oak tree nearest to the palace walls. Miroku was lying against the trunk, while the Youkai Exterminator sat in front of him, to the side, watching over their dear friend.  
  
"I wonder what will Inuyasha do.. if he discovers Sesshoumaru-sama with Kagome-chan."  
  
A slight frown etched on Sango's face. Miroku's hand twitched slightly at her turned back.  
  
"If he even chooses to care." Miroku muttered. That stubborn, hardheaded, companion never liked to admit his true feelings. Even though the group knew he truly cared for Kagome.  
  
"Do you think Inuyasha is possibly looking for Kagome -- EEK!" Sango screamed.  
  
BONK!  
  
"Hentai!" Sango said darkly. The perverted monk's face lay in the dirt, and a large lump was growing on his head.  
  
*  
  
Kagome walked through the palace corridors, while a white figure was walking alongside, giving her a small tour of the place.  
  
Sesshoumaru mentioned to the room without a door.  
  
"The library."  
  
Kagome walked in, and gasped. Awe and content painted on her face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama.. It's.. it's.. wonderful." She whispered.  
  
The room was humongous, and large tall bookcases covered every wall of the room. The bookcases were covered with books. Books everywhere! On the end, there was a large window with draperies that looked out into the scenery. By the window was a big comfy dark-blue chair.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as the young ningen walked around the large room, staring at the walls.  
  
Sesshoumaru's usual stoic face lifted slightly. A smallest of all grins had pulled on his lips. For some reason, the taiyoukai felt pleased that he had impressed the miko.  
  
Kagome stopped in front of the window, peering out.  
  
"Sunset.." She sighed. A wave of peace washed over her.  
  
Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears picked up the word. Wordlessly, he floated gracefully to her side.  
  
"You like watching the sun set?" He asked stoically.  
  
Kagome stared at him in surprise. She finally smiled and nodded, and brought her attention back to outside.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl, taking in her enticing scent.  
  
'I want to... I want to what --?' Sesshoumaru asked himself. For a unrecognizable feeling had tinkled him.  
  
After a few minutes of silence between the pair, and a lot of pondering from Sesshoumaru.. The Inu youkai finally leaned over and picked up Kagome bridal style. She blinked back in surprise, but said nothing.  
  
With a speed that no eye could see, Sesshoumaru ran from the castle halls, leaping now and then over stone walls.  
  
*  
  
He finally stopped and set Kagome down gently. She gasped in utter astonishment.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama.. it's.. beautiful..." She breathed out. They were in unknown garden, even more beautiful than the one behind the castle. There were no words to describe the beauty and serenity that Kagome was seeing.  
  
Best of all, it had a magnificent view of the sun setting. Both of them watched as the globe of yellow gold dipped into the earth, leaving the fringes of the sky with a delicate pink that was sprinkled with an elegant orange hue.  
  
Sesshoumaru's nose sniffed when he caught the slightest aroma of salt mingled with Kagome's jasmine-rose scent.  
  
'Why is she crying?'  
  
Kagome turned and stared at Sesshoumaru with eyes of radiance, though glazed over with tears of happiness.  
  
"Thank you.." She whispered. Gold hue orbs and topaz eyes met.  
  
"You're welcome.." Sesshoumaru replied quietly. An unwanted smile crept into his features.. Kagome's eyes twinkled.  
  
'He looks so cute when he smiles!'  
  
Unknowingly, the human leaned in closer to Sesshoumaru, placing her soft hands on his hard muscled chest.  
  
'Bad Kagome, bad Kagome!' Her mind screamed. But somehow.. this felt right.  
  
Sesshoumaru stiffened at her warm touch, but his own orbs softened. An arm hesitantly slipped around Kagome's shoulders.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, not wanting this peaceful mood to end.. ever.  
  
Sesshoumaru's arm pulled Kagome into a tighter embrace as he lowered his graceful head to her hair. Breathing in and out into her ebony tresses, drowning in her alluring scent.  
  
Golden eyes also slowly closed.. Never had this Lord felt such tranquility.  
  
...............  
  
'Dammit, not now..' Sesshoumaru's mind protested.  
  
His eyes snapped open, and narrowed dangerously.  
  
Kagome, feeling the youkai tense, looked up, studying his face.  
  
"Sesshou-kun.. What is the matter?" She asked gently.  
  
WHAM!  
  
A sudden red blur broke through one of the stone slab walls and landed in front of the pair.  
  
Kagome inhaled sharply, slowly feeling her heart shatter.  
  
Saying one single word, she acknowledged the stranger in a whisper ~  
  
"Inuyasha...?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoa, what a way to end it! ^^ What will Kagome do next!?!? Look forward to the next chapter ^_~ I'm sorry that this chapter is not that well written.. ((In a hurry, you know.. Mom's yellin' at me to get off)) -.-  
  
Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arigoto!! 


	7. What Had Happened

Hehe, my friend Sally requested this~ -sees Sally strangling Kikyou to death, along with Naraku- X_x Geesh.. Just a note. I don't really hate Kikyou.. but she gets on my nerves. I'm more of Kagome/Inuyasha fan. :P But I thought a plot of Kagome and Sesshoumaru would be interested. Okay, on w/ the show!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: What Had Happened  
  
Saying one single word, she acknowledged the stranger in a whisper ~  
  
"Inuyasha...?"  
  
The hanyou was standing before her. Fists tightly wrapped around Tetsusaiga, pointing it to their faces. He was growling softly as his orbs narrowed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.." He hissed out.  
  
((A/N: AHH, Sally's trying to make me cry by reading a really sad fanfic.. She won't let me go on with the fanfic, make her stop! ^_~;; ))  
  
Kagome turned away abruptly, blinking furiously as she quickly dodged from Inuyasha's view by hiding behind the Taiyoukai.  
  
"Oh. Younger brother, what an unexpected surprise." Sesshoumaru replied stoically to his half-brother's greeting.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A quick flash of green landed before the intruder. The toad stepped protectively in front of the Lord, holding his staff before him.  
  
"Mutt, why are you here?" Jaken asked darkly.  
  
Inuyasha kicked the midget aside and turned his attention back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What did you do to Kagome!?" He demanded.  
  
Sesshoumaru held out two hands in reply. "I have done nothing."  
  
"Bastard, stop lying! Her scent is all over you!"  
  
......  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked as two figures stepped from a doorway.  
  
"Sango, Miroku!" He exclaimed. His two companions stared back with wide eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, put down the sword." Miroku ordered. Inuyasha growled louder.  
  
"Keh, why should I?" With a sudden quick sidestep, he appeared before Kagome with a blink of an eye.  
  
Kagome gasped in shock and tried to back away more. But of coarse, Sesshoumaru-sama was in her way. Inuyasha's golden eyes widened, and emotions that Kagome could not read filed into them.  
  
"Kagome." He whispered. Kagome turned and buried her face into the back of Sesshoumaru's kimono.  
  
"Inuyasha.. go away." The miko's tense voice was muffled. "Just go away.. please."  
  
Inuyasha, surprised, took a step backward, obviously confused. But he quickly recovered.  
  
"Kagome, what is the matter with you!?!" He screamed harshly.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around slowly, glaring down at his immature brother.  
  
"I believe she told you to leave her alone." He said. Inuyasha growled and shot a punch to his face.  
  
A soft slap responded. Sesshoumaru had easily caught Inuyasha's hand, slowly digging his nails into his skin.  
  
Tajiya and Houshi rushed forward and pulled Inuyasha back.  
  
"Calm down, Inuyasha."  
  
"You don't understand. Sesshoumaru-sama saved us all. He saved us. Saved Kagome." Sango explained softly, but quickly.  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly lowered his temper and turned away. A muttered "Keh" was heard as the hanyou slammed himself onto the stone bench in the garden.  
  
Miroku gave a quick glance backward to see Sesshoumaru escorting Kagome- sama back into the palace.  
  
Sango cautiously stepped next to her friend's side.  
  
'Kagome-chan must be really upset.'  
  
.............  
  
"What are you staring at!?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
WHACK!  
  
BONK!  
  
Miroku slammed his staff down upon the hanyou's head. So did Sango, but with her Haraikotsu.  
  
"Dammit! What was that for?!"  
  
Miroku shook his head sympathetically at Inuyasha's stupidity.  
  
"For abandoning us when you were most needed, running off with Kikyou, leaving Naraku there to kill us, and letting Kagome die." Miroku explained.  
  
Inuyasha whirled around and glared at both of them.  
  
"Kagome didn't die idiot! She's alive right now!"  
  
Miroku and Sango both shot eachother a sad glance before Sango volunteered to answer instead.  
  
"Kagome-chan... She is supposed to be dead... But --"  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
A figure struggled to drag herself next to her best friend.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan, wake up! Kagome-chan!" Sango cried frantically. Tears rapidly fell from the Tajiya's violet eyes.  
  
The corpse lay still and unmoving as a blood leaked from the body. Kagome's beautiful topaz eyes were tightly shut, never to open again. The skin was already pale, and cold as ice. Kagome's usual pale pink lips were slowly turning blue. Her black hair lay tangled around her face in a halo.  
  
"Kagome-chan... Please.. wake up.." Sango's voice was harsh from crying, arms tired from trying to shake her friend awake.  
  
Soft footsteps padded over to Sango's side. Sango reluctantly looked up at Miroku's face. His usual mischievous brown eyes were misty with sorrow.  
  
"Sango.." He whispered. Sango turned her head away sharply, sudden silence fell between them.  
  
Finally, Sango turned her attention back toward him. Miroku gave a nod.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" Sango leapt up and cried her sadness on the monk's shoulder.  
  
Miroku padded the Youkai Exterminator's back comfortingly.  
  
Finally, both companions stared down at the figure of their brave friend.  
  
-  
  
For what seemed like hours, a sudden deep voice was heard.  
  
"She can be saved."  
  
Both turned in surprise, gawking at the impressive figure.  
  
Sesshoumaru was before them. Everything about him- his posture, his eyes, his face- was expressionless.  
  
In his hand, he held a sword, Tenseiga.  
  
Sango though, suspicious opened her mouth to speak before interrupted.  
  
"Why --"  
  
"Would you really do so, Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded wordlessly, ignoring the pleads from Jaken.  
  
Tenseiga was raised, aiming toward their lost companion...  
  
~*~FLASHBACK ENDS~*~  
  
Silence was heavy. All there was heard was the faint whisper of the wind.  
  
"See.. without Sesshoumaru there, Kagome is dead." The Houshi whispered.  
  
Inuyasha blinked and rubbed his eyes with a fist.  
  
'That would explain Tenseiga's scent around the blood.'  
  
Inuyasha nodded to his two friends and left the garden without a word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aiyah.. I must stop there, sorry. Hw, you know? -__- Please look forward to the next chapter. ^^ Please review! ^_^;; 


	8. Stop Crying

Lalllala! -steps onto stage- Here I am! -takes a few bows and blows kisses- Yay! Thank you, thank you very muchies. Now you ready? Here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: .......you know...... the usual message.... ;_;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Stop Crying  
  
Kagome sat at the edge of her futon, eyes downcast, her posture showing weariness.  
  
The great taiyoukai was standing before the ningen, staring down at the sad figure.  
  
"Kagome." He said quietly. Sesshoumaru finally kneeled until his own eyes were level with Kagome's.  
  
"What are you going to do now?"  
  
Kagome returned the gaze, her usual cheerful eyes were filmed.  
  
"I dunno." She answered honestly. "I wish Inuyasha hadn't arrived. I wish Inuyasha wasn't here. I wish that Kikyou was never a influence on Inuyasha! I wish --"  
  
Sesshoumaru placed a claw on her lips. Though his face was stoic, his eyes showed more.  
  
"Kagome, we all wish for things, but they rarely come true."  
  
Kagome turned away, her shoulders sagged dramatically and her voice was barely heard.  
  
"I know..."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed silently, his own feelings stirred as Kagome's.  
  
'Damn Inuyasha. Why did he have to hurt Kagome so?'  
  
Sesshoumaru flinched as he smelled tears mingled with Kagome's loving scent. He reached out and placed a hooked finger on her chin, forcing her gently to look at him in the face.  
  
"You're welcome to stay as long as you wish. I know Inuyasha's been a jerk to you. You deserve better."  
  
Kagome shook her head sadly, a wan smile at her lips.  
  
"Arigoto Sesshoumaru-sama." She replied. The miko sniffed, leaned forward, buried her face on the fluffy boa thing on his shoulder.  
  
The usual hard-cored youkai wrapped a comforting arm around her, patting her back soothingly.  
  
"You don't need to thank me. But.." Sesshoumaru paused. "Please stop crying."  
  
Kagome lifted her head in surprise.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head and pushed her head softly back on his shoulder.  
  
"Because the tears ruin your sweet scent." He answered quietly. The miko stiffened slightly, but relaxed instantly.  
  
Though unseen, the youkai could sense a small smile grace Kagome's lips. The scent of new tears stopped, and Kagome's alluring scent gradually returned.  
  
"Arigoto Sesshou-kun..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aiy! Gomen that this chappie was so short! . Chapta 9, comin' up! ^^;; 


	9. Broken Decisions

Lalllallal, hiya. Omg, I am SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!! SRY SRY SRY!!! ...........I know, I know. You came here to read Chapter 9, not to hear me chat, right? Right. :P Fine, be that way. ^^ jk  
  
Disclaimer: -answers in a masked voice- I do not own Inuyasha....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Broken Decisions  
  
Inuyasha sighed and smacked himself in the forehead. He was walking up the staircase that whirled and swirled around in a spiral, seeming that it would never end.  
  
"Would you believe it? My bloodthirsty half-brother saved Kagome..." He muttered to himself. He shook his head. This was all too confusing.  
  
'But why would he save her?'  
  
Inuyasha paused, staring up toward the grand chandelier that hung from the ceiling.  
  
...  
  
[ Inuyasha, don't! ] The voice that the hanyou had grown to love was tingling at the back of his head again.  
  
[ What are you doing!? Sesshoumaru is our enemy! He'll kill us any minute! ] Inuyasha grimaced when he recognized his own voice.  
  
[ Inuyasha.. would you really kill your own brother? ] The miko's voice was now quiet, and held back.  
  
[ Keh! Considering what he has done to snatch Tetsusaiga.. yes, I would! ]  
  
[ Inuyasha... He is of your own flesh and blood- ]  
  
[ So!? ]  
  
[ Inuyasha.. just... ]  
  
[ What!?]  
  
[ Osuwari! }  
  
Inuyasha blinked and remembered the usual painful dirt-in-the-face routine. He remembered now -  
  
That was when Sesshoumaru was injured from a recent battle with powerful youkai. But that did not mean that Sesshoumaru lost his cockiness. Sesshoumaru, seeing Inuyasha's sword upon notice, demanded that he handed over Tetsusaiga.  
  
Of coarse. They battled. Inuyasha won. Sesshoumaru was hurt. Then somehow, Kagome gets all worked up about the crap!  
  
'But why? Why did Kagome save him?'  
  
Well, duh. Kagome had always been a considerate soul, one of the reasons Inuyasha liked her so... but then again.. that soul always got them into trouble countless times.  
  
He finally landed on the landing, looking around, he realized he was in an abandoned tower filled with dusty furniture.  
  
He chose to sit on bench beside a square opening that served as a window.  
  
'Sesshoumaru always hated humans. What has changed? Other than Rin, I haven't seen him defend any other ningen.'  
  
A unexpected flutter of wings interrupted any farther thinking. A yellow canary landed on the ledge and chirped.  
  
Inuyasha recognized the friend and stroked its small yellow head.  
  
"Why?"  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha briskly passed a random room without notice. But the well-known scent of jasmine and roses, mingled with Inu youkai scent stopped him.  
  
Inuyasha whirled around and peeked into the room, ignoring the nagging feelings that told him that he shouldn't.  
  
He gasped.  
  
Kagome was in his brother's arms, holding eachother tightly as though their lives depended on it. The aura was peaceful and loving. Kagome's eyes were closed, and her face showed of pure contentment. A pang of jealousy welled in the hanyou. Never has he seen Kagome looking so peaceful.  
  
Sesshoumaru shifted and lifted his face to look at Kagome. The miko's lips lifted into a gentle smile. Slowly, his face began to lower to her's.  
  
'No, no, no, no!' Inuyasha's mind screamed. Anger pounded inside his veins, and he desperately wanted to tear them apart... But he was rooted to the spot.  
  
He watched as Kagome's amber eyes fluttered open. A brief sign of shock flashed before them when Sesshoumaru's lips touched her's.  
  
Kagome stiffened for a moment, before melting under the youkai's soft lips and responding..  
  
....Inuyasha's fists closed tightly, claws digging sharply into his flesh. He couldn't take this anymore.  
  
"NO!"  
  
~  
  
Kagome gasped as Inuyasha dashed into the room, snarling madly. Anger, and.. misery-?- was evident in his eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru neatly dodged out of the way as Inuyasha's claws swept the empty air. Inuyasha growled and pursued.  
  
Kagome leapt to her feet and flinched as she heard the sound of wood shattering. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's fist trapped deeply in the wall, he was growling loudly as he struggled madly to be free.  
  
Kagome approached slowly, finally realizing that Inuyasha's golden eyes had turned a bright red.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She whispered. She stepped even closer before a hand caught her arm.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"He's dangerous." He said simply. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Shh, don't worry. I know what I'm doing." She replied. The Lord reluctantly let go, and watched as she made her way beside the insane hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha." She said quietly. "Inuyasha, shhh. I'm here." She crooned. "Shhh, Inuyasha, calm down. Please...? Inuyasha...?"  
  
The Taiyoukai watched in amazement as his younger brother's eyes returned to their normal state. His claws and fangs retracted, a troubled look came across the half-demon's face.  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
The miko stroked his face with a soft hand, still whispering quietly.  
  
"I'm here, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha turned away. Kagome stood back up, a hurt expression upon her face. Inuyasha sensed her uneasiness and turned back to look at her.  
  
The wonder there almost broke her heart. Such pain, such sadness. Kagome had never seen such strong emotions in anybody's eyes like this.  
  
"How could you...?" He whispered. His voice filled with resentment.  
  
Kagome stuttered for an answer. Shame washed over her as she realized what he was talking about.  
  
"I-I don't know..." She finally uttered. Tears spilled from Kagome's beautiful eyes and onto her cheeks. "I really don't know.."  
  
A final sob, and she fled from the room...  
  
-Sesshoumaru paused at the doorway, looking back at his brother.  
  
Inuyasha had managed to free himself. The hanyou's head was bowed, silver hair hid his face. His figure was hunched to the floor, posture evidently illustrating defeat.  
  
Sesshoumaru finally walked away from the room, hoping to find Kagome.  
  
No one would know that the Western Lord had left because he smelt tears mingled with hanyou's scent...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gotta stop it there! Gomen. . I think that chapter is long enough, right? Thank you to those who sent reviews earlier. ^^;; Just a note- I'm thinking about starting a new fanfic also.. what do you think? Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Look forward to Chapter 10. Arigoto! (o^_^o) 


	10. Unmade Promises

-looks around- ¬¬

spotlight lands on her OO

-yelps and falls to the floor, begging forgiveness-

Aiiiyah, I'm so sorry for not posting for so long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -sniffles- Please forgiiiiiiiive me!!! ;; But u noe wut, NY wuz fun! , but y would u b interested in dat? You're here for the fanfic, yay!!! Okay, okay, I'm posted this chapter, and now everyone can be haaaaappy!!! So, let's goooo!

light fades away

-waves and disappears-

Disclaimer:: Okay, let's say this so that everyone can be happy, yesh? I don't own Inuyasha... -sob- but I DO own this story- this plot. So... HA!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unmade Promises**

Kagome shook her head gently and blinked back tears.

'I will not cry.' She willed herself. 'I will not cry.'

The young miko stood at the edge of the all too familiar well. The link between modern and the Sengoku Jidai. The cool damp bark beneath her hand felt comforting, and yet, it brought a feeling of remorse.

"Kagome-chan?" A soft voice called. A gently hand brought itself to her shoulder, and Kagome turned to look at the sad magenta eyes. "Must you leave?"

Kagome shook her head again. "I dunno what to do, Sango-chan. I have to think things over carefully. I- I'm just so confused." The teenager leaned her forehead against the Tajiya's shoulder. Sango patted Kagome's back.

"Things will turn out fine, Kagome-chan. You'll see." The girl smiled gently, pulling away. Kagome nodded and turned away, leaning over the well's edge.

"I probably won't return for a while. Sayonara Sango-chan." With a wave, the miko disappeared over the edge.

"Sayonara," Sango whispered.

* * *

"KAGOME-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Familiar voices called. The teenager turned. 

"ERI-CHAN, YUKA-CHAN, AYUMI-CHAN!!!" Kagome squealed with delight. The three friends rushed over to Kagome.

"Is your typhoid better now?" Eri asked, concern showing in her eyes. Yuka and Ayumi nodded. Kagome chuckled uncertainly.

"Don't worry, I'm much better now." Kagome smiled.

"Good!" All three replied. Smiling and giggling, the four friends walked side-by-side with one another toward their school.

"Higurashi!" The well-known male voice stopped Kagome in her tracks. Eri and Yuka nudged Kagome playfully in the ribs. A tall boy with brown hair and a confident smile strode over to the four, handing Kagome a small brown bag.

"Umm.. Ohiyo! Ano..." Kagome started.

"Inside there's Ginseng tea, all the way from China. It's supposed to be good for you." The boy beamed.

"That's really nice of you, Hojo-kun." Ayumi commented, grinning at Kagome.

"Arigato, Hojo-kun." Kagome said, putting it away in her book bag.

"Um... Higarashi... If you're not busy, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies on Saturday." Hojo asked shyly, scuffing the dirt with his shoe, looking embarrassed.

"Saturday?" Kagome repeated.

_'I was planning to go back to see Sesshoumaru- and Inuyasha on Saturday...'_

"You have to go, Kagome-chan!" Eri exclaimed. Yuka nodded in agreement. "You deserve to have some fun after that-" Eri leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "That stubborn-jealous-bad ass-selfish-no good-violent ex-boyfriend."

Kagome assumed she was talking about Inuyasha and shrugged one shoulder.

_'Hojo-kun's real nice... demo...'_

"I don't know Eri-chan. I might..." She faded off, turning to avoid looking at Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka's expectant faces.

"Ano, Higurashi..?" Hojo asked nervously. Kagome turned and bowed her head.

"Gomen Hojo-kun, but can I have some time to think about it?"

"That's no problem! I'll cya later then." With a wave and a smile, Hojo walked off toward the large white building they called school.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagome!!!" Yuka and Eri yelled. "What's the matter with you!?"

Kagome blushed and looked away. "Gomen." Was all she said. Ayumi patted Kagome's shoulder.

"How 'bout you tell us what's wrong, ne?" Ayumi asked gently. Kagome blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"There must be some new guy you like, Kagome! Or else you wouldn't be blowing Hojo-kun off like that." Yuka crossed her arms angrily.

Kagome's cheeks flamed. She played with the straps of her backpack. _'Should I tell them?'_ She thought. The three waited patiently for Kagome's answer.

"Well... You know my ex-boyfriend?" She started hesitantly. The three nodded. "Well, I think I might be falling for his older half-brother."

There was a gasp from Eri and Yuka, who then looked at her accusingly. Ayumi, seeing nothing wrong with that, smiled.

"What's he like, Kagome-chan?" She asked. Kagome sighed dreamily.

"He is probably the best looking guy on earth!"

Yuka and Eri clicked their tongues disapprovingly.

"Is he violent? I mean, he is related to your no-good-ex-boyfriend."

Kagome thought for a moment.

"He used to be. But he's changed somehow. He's caring, kind, and... not like Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" Ayumi questioned. Kagome's eyes went wide open, stuttering for an answer.

"Um, er, that's my ex-boyfriend..." She replied, looking downcast for the first time that day.

The expressions changed on Eri and Yuka's faces, seeing their best friend like this.

"Maybe this new guy is perfect for you, Kagome-chan." Ayumi said gently. "I just hope you know what you're doing." Kagome nodded, and the three continued their way to school.

_'I do too...'

* * *

_

Sorry if that chapter sounded bad!!! Plz plz plz forgive me, but I was kinda lost in what I should do. If you want u can review review review, but I'll understand if you don't bcuz of the bad chapter. Newayz, I promise to update soon!!!

-SingleGlassRose


	11. Realizations

_Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you soooooooooooooo much those who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe, I'm sorry I didn't update soon.. I guess I broke my promise huh? -- Gomenasai!!!!!!! Gomenasai!!!!!!! Gomenasai!!!!!!! Gomenasai!!!!!!! Gomenasai!!!!!!! Gomenasai!!!!!!! Aytes, here it goes:_

Disclaimer:: As usual, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. But this plot belongs to me- SingleGlassRose! Yay!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Chapter 11: Realizations**

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" A desperate voice calls out. "Sesshoumaru-sama!?"

'Where could he be?'

The soft pitter-patters were heard as Jaken crossed the marble hallway toward the library. He paused at the doorway and peered into the room.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

A figure was standing beside the dark-blue chair, looking out the window, back turned and motionless.

Jaken stepped in hesitantly and paused, but there was no movement from the Taiyoukai. Quickly striding over to his Lord's side, he peeked a glance at Sesshoumaru's face.

'Lost.' Was the first word Jaken had in his head. The Lord's face was placid, calm, honey-gold eyes were looking at nothing, and had a dreamy state to them.

"Ano..... Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken called feebly. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" He reached up with his webbed fingers and tugged at his pant leg.

The golden orbs blinked once. Twice.

"Jaken?" The voice was deep and unthreatening. The toad bowed his head and shouldered his staff more comfortably.

"I wanted to talk to you, Sesshoumaru-sama... I wanted to warn you..." He stuttered slowly.

Sesshoumaru blinked and petted his boa with his clawed hand, waiting.

"I advise you to keep away, Sesshoumaru-sama. I've been thinking that you should stop.. I wanted to warn you that you're growing much too close to this girl, this miko. This Kagome... this _ningen_."

Sesshoumaru face snapped abruptly to look down at his henchman at the word "ningen". Jaken trembled at the look of anger on his master's face. Faster than an eye could catch, the toad's throat was suddenly clasped tightly in the youkai's hand.

"Aahka, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken choked, his feeble hands pawing desperately at the hand.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. In one swift flick of his wrist, Jaken was sent flying over his head, crashing into a bookshelf. Heavy dictionaries and thick ancient books landed on top of the minion.

Jaken sat up and rubbed vigorously at the lump that was now on his head. He looked up to see the Prince striding toward him, his face contorted in a terrifying demeanor.

"No, please don't hurt me!" The frog crouched forward and was bowing his head against the floor. "Gomenasai, gomensai, gomenasai!"

"Stop Jaken." The midget froze. "For once, you're right. I will stay away from the girl. Later, I will ask them to leave. But right now, I'm going to have a talk with my _brother_." Sesshoumaru sneered at the word. "Does that satisfy you?" He asked, but he did not wait for a reply, instead he just left the room gracefully.

Jaken turned toward the empty doorway amidst the books, hishuge eyes glossy. 'Sesshoumaru-sama is proud of me!' He wiped at his eye with a filthy sleeve. 'He understands me! I will speak my mind much more often now!' He raised a small fist in triumph.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A soft breeze blew and tousled the long silvery hair of a certain hanyou. He was sitting a tree, that allowed him the view of the vast expanse of the ocean. It was certainly breathtaking. The waves crashed and bubbled against the rocks, the setting sun cast an orange glow across the whole ocean, and in the distance the seagulls cried.

Inuyasha was so preoccupied, that he didn't notice that someone was watching him until that someone was right beneath his tree.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru." He growled from the treetop. More of a demand, not a question.

"Come down here, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru replied calmly.

"Keh! Why should I?!" Inuyasha snapped back. Sesshoumaru shook his head hopelessly. 'Such disrespectful ignorance.'

With a wave of his wrist, his youkai whip lashed out and broke the bough that Inuyasha was sitting on in half.

Inuyasha came crashing down onto the ground.

"Ready to listen to your older brother now?" Sesshoumaru asked. Acting as if nothing at all had happened.

Inuyasha leapt onto his feet, brushing himself off. "Dammit Sesshoumaru, what was that for!? Idiotic bastard."

"We need to talk." He replied, trying to suppress his growing impatience. Inuyasha gave him a side glance and turned away to look back at the ocean.

"What about?" He asked, still angry at the Taiyoukai's rude interruption. Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment before saying:

"It's sunset."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Obviously. For a great Taiyoukai, you're not very smart."

Sesshoumaru ignored his younger brother's mocking. "Doesn't that remind you of something?"

Inuyasha stiffened, but did not answer.

"Kagome loves sunsets."

"I know that," Inuyasha whispered. "I know.."

There was a pregnant silence after that, both siblings thinking about the same person.

"Sorry." Sesshoumaru suddenly said, breaking it.

Inuyasha turned around to stare, not believing his ears, a bewildered expression on his face.

"What did you say?"

"Sorry," Sesshoumaru repeated. "Though I still think that human feelings are still foolish, I know now how much Kagome means to you. I will require all of you to leave my palace in a few days. Please take care of Kagome, try and not hurt her anymore. Then I trust that you will sooner or later come to your senses, and make the right choice."

Inuyasha knew he was talking about Kikyou. He nodded. Sesshoumaru turned to leave.

Inuyasha said to his turned back, "thanks Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned, locking eyes with Inuyasha.

"No, thank you..."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat's the end of that Chapter! Since the 4 day weekend is coming up, I think I'm going to update soon.. Anyways, okay, here I go- inhales deepy PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! DOMO ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ja ne! _

_SingleGlassRose_


	12. Reluctance

A/N: OMG, I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! T.T I know, I know, shame on me! Everyone can just come over and smack me on the head now.. -.- Thank you to all those that reviewed! You don't know how much they mean to me. SO ANYWAYS..! **MY WRITING IS _EXTREMELY RUSTY_, SO PLEASE EXCUSE MY BAD CHAPTER! **Thaaaaaaaank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/manga of "_InuYasha_", it belongs to a great person named Rumiko Takahashi.

----- ----- ----- -----

**Chapter 12: Reluctance**

"Er, Hojo-kun arigato.. for inviting me."

The brown-haired boy blushed and rubbed the back of his head, a smile spreading over his features. The teenage girl couldn't help but grin back at his adorable expression.

'Hojo-kun is always so shy it seems like. It's kind of cute actually.' Kagome tilted her head and studied the classmate's face a little longer. 'He's always so optimistic and full of energy.. He's almost perfect, but.. I don't know.. I kind of feel bad for not returning his feelings…'

"Nothing to thank me for," he replied. He handed her the strawberry smoothie that she had ordered. "I should be thanking you for accepting."

He led her to an empty table that was in front of the window and sat down. Kagome lifted her purse from her shoulders and sat it comfortably on the seat before sliding in beside it. She took in a deep breath of air and relaxed, letting the quiet chatter and music in the background take her away. It almost felt as if the last time she was able to get out and relax completely had been years ago.

'It's because ninety-eight percent of the time Inuyasha always dragged me back to look for more Shikon shards..' She thought a bit amusedly.

As Kagome stared out the window with melancholy eyes and drifting mind, Hojo had his coffee colored eyes fixated on the girl in front of him; her wavy ebony hair was falling gracefully down to her back, framing her slender face and making her large gentle eyes stand out even more. She was wearing a quarter sleeve shirt- the sleeves being a pale gray color and the shirt white and a claret colored skirt that fell a little past her knees, the shirt hugging her slim figure and the skirt simple but flowing in an elegant way.

'Does Kagome even realize how breath taking she looks?'

"It's been too long, Higurashi." Hojo said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Eh?" Kagome asked, she shook her head from her daydream and turned her attention back to him, puzzled at the sudden comment.

"I've never really got a real chance to speak with you." He replied. Kagome nodded. It was true, Hojo-kun and her never really talked except when she needed help with her schoolwork. "I.. I wanted to tell you something for the longest time…" His sentence drifted off, and he blushed furiously while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Kagome looked away and fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably. She could already tell what he was going to say. For the past two years that they've known each other, he's made it all but obvious that he liked her. Did he think that none of her classmates, friends, or herself would notice?

"…I think I li - "

"When does the movie start?" Kagome quickly interrupted. She flinched at her abrupt rudeness. For some reason, something inside her didn't want to hear the words that he was about to say.

"Oh." Hojo-kun blinked, distracted for the moment. He looked down at his watch and stood up. "We should get going now."

Kagome nodded, retrieved her purse and drink before following behind.

The journey to the nearby movie theater was quiet- Hojo was evidently preoccupied with his own thoughts and made no attempt to talk on the way. Kagome was somewhat relieved, for she was in no mood to chat. All she wanted was to relax and have a decent day without having to think about her problems.

They paid and entered #15 and gaped at the amount of people that was already inside. The movie was called _"Owari nai Yume" _and it seemed like it was an awfully popular movie.. Because there were too many couples in there for Kagome's taste.

The movie was very good, it was a romance/comedy/fantasy/action kind of thing. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, and Kagome found herself being drawn deeper and deeper into the movie- and for some reason, the more she watched, the more it seemed that she could relate herself to the main character.

Halfway through the movie, when Kagome was practically going to fall off the edge of her seat, she felt something warm settle itself hesitantly across the shoulders. She immediately tensed and lost her concentration.

'Wait… what just happened?'

Suddenly, as quick as a switch, scene after scene filed themselves once after another in Kagome's mind:

A room with books.

A beautiful sunset.

Happiness.

A warm embrace.

Heart-breaking sorrow.

Comforting words.

Please stop crying An unfathomable voice.

A kiss.

Confusion.

Kagome blinked and appeared back in reality. Her eyes prickled with unshed tears and Hojo was looking back at her with worried, bewildered eyes.

"Higurashi? Are you alright?" He asked her quietly. He quickly withdrew his hand from her shoulders. "I'm sorry if I - "

"No! No, it's not you." She cried out. Nearby couples turned their stares onto them. She blushed and lowered her voice. "It's me. Hojo-kun.. I'm really sorry.. But.. I just can't do this anymore." She fixated her gaze onto his and held his hands gently. "Please understand." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran out of the theater.

'I know what I must do.'

She ran as quickly as her skirt would allow her until she was at home. She slammed open the doors and leapt over the stairs, and then… she froze at the edge of the well.

Sweat trickled down her brow and her breathing came in quick gasps. The damp wood beneath her fingers was cold compared to her hot skin and it was then that Kagome realized how much she missed her friends.

It had been two months since she had left the Sengoku Jidai, and Inuyasha had not once came and retrieved her.

Kagome took a deep breath and tried calm her nerves.

'Do I really want to go back and face Inuyasha…?'

A quick flash of silver hair and intense impassive eyes flickered across Kagome's eyes.

'And Sesshoumaru?'

Fingers clenched themselves in a fist as copious feelings threatened to overflow.

'I've been running away long enough..' She decided finally. And with a final sharp intake of breath, she leapt over the edge and into swirling diaphanous infinite of blue.

----- ----- ----- -----

"What is that?"

Aurous eyes turned and glared at the place that was questioned. Far beyond, near the horizon, a hideous purple aura was visible. Dark storm clouds were gathered over there, and acute eyes could see millions of youkai making their way in that direction.

"Do you suppose it's Naraku?" Rasped the toad, Jaken.

"Most likely," replied a smooth voice. We find that our Taiyoukai was standing beside the window within his library, looking out over the distance. The minion had found that his master seemed to like visiting the library more often after the ningen female had left.

"What are you planning to do, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The Lord of the West remained silent. Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose suddenly picked up a scent that he had missed so much, but would never admit it. Roses and jasmine.

"Meep! Kagome-oneesama!" A squeal of delight came from below.

"KAGOME!" A kitsune's voice joined in.

Jaken turned and faced the doorway.

"It seems like the ningen has returned… ARGH!" The crony was unexpectedly shoved aside by somebody's foot, and when he was finally able to get up again, he found that his master was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru arrived outside just in time to see Sango leap off of the transformed fire Neko and turn around to help a certain young miko off. Rin and Shippo ran forward and leapt into her open arms.

The air hitched in his throat. Kagome looked stunning as ever.

Red suddenly caught the corner of his eye and he spied Inuyasha approaching the teenage girl as she was setting the younglings down. They exchanged greetings and a bright smiled spread across Kagome's features. But that didn't prepare the taiyoukai for what would happen next.

They embraced each other.

It was tentative, but a hug none the less.

An unwanted guttural growl came from the Inu youkai and he turned his back to the scene and went back inside his castle..

-

"Eh!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all nodded in unison. Rin cocked her head in confusion.

"Pretty lady is leaving Rin?" Asked Rin.

"Apparently so." Kagome answered regretfully.

"But why?"

Kagome knelt down until she and Rin were eye-to-eye.

"Onee-san has to go fight some bad guys." She tried to explain.

"Not only that, Sesshoumaru's kicking us out." Inuyasha added. Miroku nudged Inuyasha playfully on the shoulder.

"Not exactly. He just finds you too annoying to deal with." He teased.

"Keh."

"We should start going now." Sango commented. Kagome nodded and took her bow and quiver of arrows from Inuyasha's hand.

"Do we have to?" Shippo complained loudly.

"Shippo-chan, come back and play with Rin soon, okay?" The little girl grinned toothily. 

Shippo smiled back and left an acorn in her hand. "Yeah, I will."

"Common!" Inuyasha called. Kagome turned to see that the others were already ahead. Kagome gave Rin another hug and caught up with the others.

As they walked further and further away from the castle, Kagome felt more and more depressed.

"What's wrong?" The Tajiya asked from beside her.

"Nothing.. But I didn't even get the chance to say bye to Sesshoumaru." She said softly. Miroku gave Inuyasha a side glance. The hanyou was staring straight ahead, his arms crossed, a grim expression set on his face.

"But he didn't come out to say bye-bye to us." Shippo chirped from Kirara's back. Kagome remained silent.

But as the group continued over a grassy hill, Kagome stayed behind for a minute and looked back to the castle, topaz eyes searching.

-

Sesshoumaru was standing on the veranda outside of the room that Kagome had stayed in, watching as the group almost disappeared over the hill. The wind tousled the lord's long silver hair behind him and made the white gossamer curtains behind him dance.

A recognizable figure abruptly stopped on top of the hill. Sesshoumaru drew in a sharp breath. It was Kagome.

Topaz and gold clashed over the distance, and Sesshoumaru felt a strange longing to run over and convince her to stay.

'I'm a powerful Taiyoukai. I will not be wavered by this mere human.' The usual emotionless side of him pushed at his mind, rebelling against the unfamiliar feelings that stirred within him.

"Farewell Kagome. Until we meet again." Sesshoumaru uttered. The soft words fell onto the breeze that carried them away.

The miko smiled sadly from across the expanse that separated them and raised a hand in goodbye before vanishing from Sesshoumaru's sight...

'_Sayonara Sesshoumaru.'_

----- ----- ----- -----

YAYS! I hope that chapter was long enough for you. If not.. I'm sorry! Once again, I'm _extremely sorry _for my bad writing for this chapter and for not updating in like EVER. Oh yea! Just a side note, personally I'm really for Kagome/Inuyasha pairing, but I just wanted to experiment a bit for those Kagome/Sesshoumaru fans. If you like Kag/Inu, please check out my other fanfic "Will I Ever"!

Please review! But I understand if you don't want to, it's understandable. It'll be a punishment for me not updating. -sweat drop-

**THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE!**

-SingleGlassRose


End file.
